Darius Crowley
|occupation = Leader of the uprising during the Gilneas civil war, Leader of the Gilneas Liberation Front, Warrior, Nobleman |location = Gilneas, later Silverpine Forest |status = Alive |relatives = Lorna Crowley (daughter), Brother Crowley (presumed) }} Lord Darius Crowley was once a Gilnean nobleman. A pro-Alliance figure, he dissented with King Genn Greymane's decision to separate his people with the Greymane Wall. Crowley led the Northgate Rebellion that caused a civil war in Gilneas, during which he was imprisoned. When Gilneas was attacked by worgen, he was freed and became a worgen himself. Both Crowley and Greymane reconciled and joined forces against the threats Gilneas faced. He now leads the Gilneas Liberation Front which fights against the Forsaken along with the Bloodfang pack and the 7th Legion. Biography Lord of his Pack During the Second War, Lord Crowley served as a loyal nobleman to and a member of the Gilnean council of Lords. His humanistic and charismatic qualities made him loved by the Gilnean people and earned him the respect and friendship of the king of Gilneas, Genn Greymane. He was also one of the nobles that accompanied their King to Capital City to hear of Stormwind's fall and Anduin Lothar's warning about the invading Orcish Horde. Crowley was sympathetic to the Alliance's plight and advised Greymane to send aid to the newly-formed Alliance. Greymane agreed out of self-serving reasons but offered only token support.Lord of His Pack When Gilneas seceded from the Alliance, they created the Greymane Wall, Lord Crowley prophesied that the decision to abandon the Alliance was a grave mistake and later led the uprising that resulted in a civil war. He was eventually arrested on the grounds of treason and held at Stoneward Prison.http://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17055-cataclysm-hands-on-worgen-starting-experience/ In Cataclysm When the capital of Gilneas was attacked by feral worgen, Crowley was released by Gilnean adventurers and persuaded to give aid to Greymane, who had ordered the evacuation of Gilneas. In order to divert the worgen's attention from the fleeing citizens, Crowley led a group of sane Gilneans to stand against them at Light's Dawn Cathedral. Crowley and his followers were overwhelmed, and became worgen themselves. Soon afterward, Lord Crowley began capturing a large number of feral worgen in the woods of the Blackwald, and made them sane. As the Forsaken invasion went on, Genn Greymane asked Crowley for help. Due to Lord Godfrey's command, Darius refused, but when Greymane revealed that he too had succumbed to the worgen curse, Darius agreed to join forces and later participated in retaking the city. Before the worgen left, he was present at Liam's funeral in Aderic's Repose and moved to Keel Harbor where he led an organization to defend against the invading Horde. While most of the worgen left, he and his daughter remained.PC Gamer Magazine, November 2009. Page 46 With Gilneas under enemy hands following the Forsaken invasion, Lord Crowley led the Gilneas Liberation Front against the Forsaken in Silverpine Forest. With the Bloodfang pack and the Hillsbrad Worgen bolstering their numbers, and with help from the 7th Legion, who used a submarine to pass the enemy lines, the Alliance gained the upper hand in Gilneas. However, agents of the Horde ended up destroying some of the reinforcements and enabled the Forsaken to resurrect Lord Godfrey as one of their own, a fact that none of the Gilneans were aware of. With Godfrey's help the Forsaken successfully captured Darius's daughter Lorna. Sylvanas Windrunner herself rode out to meet with Darius at the shattered Greymane Wall and gave him two choices - the surrender of the Gilneas Liberation Front, or Lorna's death and resurrection as one of the Forsaken. Without a moment of hesitation, Darius agreed to surrender in order to protect his daughter. Sylvanas allowed them to retreat to Gilneas, which was still contested between the Alliance and the Horde. Sightings from the Horde Questline Lord Crowley can be seen recruiting humans to join the Worgen side to fight against the Forsaken in the Horde questline, "No Escape". He gives them a blood offering, which changes the every human inside Lordaeron into worgen and sets them against the Forsaken in Silverpine Forest. Sylvanas asks the Horde players to attack and try to regain control of the land but is pushed back too far. Feeling like she underestimated Crowley, Sylvanas asks the Horde player to go to Deathstalker Commander Belmont in Gilneas (phased) to attack the Worgen. Quests At Stoneward Prison , Gilneas City: * * * At Greymane Court , Gilneas City: * At Light's Dawn Cathedral , Gilneas City * * In Tal'doren , Gilneas: * * * * * In Keel Harbor , Gilneas: * * Relatives *Darius could be related to Brother Crowley. Media Gallery File:Darius Crowley in Tal'doren.jpg|Darius Crowley in Tal'doren. 93406d138ae94ddf5ddbfa6fb2e0185d.jpg|Possible Artwork of Darius Crowley. Darius_Crowley.jpg|Lord Darius Crowley's last stand inside the Light's Dawn Cathedral in "World of Warcraft". DariusCrowleyBFGC.jpg|Lord Darius fighting to retake Gilneas City. DariusCrowleyKH.jpg|Darius at Keel Habor. CrowleyStonewardPrison.jpg|Darius within Stoneward Prison. CrowleyGreymaneCourt.jpg|Darius within Gilneas City. CrowleyLDC.jpg|Darius riding to Light's Dawn Cathedral. Crowleyincinematic.jpg|Darius Crowley right after the player falls to the curse (Worgen cinematic). Video Speculation * It is unknown if he is related to Brother Crowley or not? If those are his family it might be possible that Gilneas (faction) can work together with Scarlet Crusade in their war against The Forsaken? * It's possible the change to fist weapons was intentional by Blizzard in response to his fist-cleaving meme. Notes *In earlier beta builds, Crowley's Worgen form wielded a two-handed sword, however he has since been changed to dual wield fist weapons. *While Darius has no problems sacrificing the lives of his men for his homeland and even deliberately using one as a pawn in order to set up a trap against the forsaken, he will not allow any harm to come to his daughter no matter the costs, as shown at the end of a quest chain in Silverpine by surrendering to the Forsaken or have Lorna become one of them. Trivia *There is a growing fan base for Darius Crowley, mostly due to his ability to cleave mobs using only his fists during a quest in the Worgen starting area. Due to this, it has been suggested by several players that he could finally be the Alliance's version of Varok Saurfang. *His name could be a reference to 20th-century occultist Aleister Crowley. The song "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osbourne is also used in the meme growing around the character, with fans referring to the character as "Miiiiister Croooowwwwley" (dun dun dun!). Early in its existence, the Mr. Crowley meme was referenced by the voice actor Jesse Cox in his worgen starting zone videos. *His name could also be a reference to Darius the Great. *He is occasionally referred to as "Lord Box Head", "Darius Boxhead" or "Boxhead Crowley" due to his Worgen model in early beta builds. *According to IMDB (International Movie Data Base) is voiced by David Thewlis who plays Remus Lupin, a were-wolf, in the Harry Potter Film saga. Patch changes * References See also *Crowley facts External links de:Lord Darius Crowley Category:Curse of the Worgen characters Category:Gilneas City NPCs Category:Gilneas NPCs Category:Major characters Category:Quest givers Category:Unique voices Category:Worgen